


Dear diary,

by Lesbi_Lovers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diary, F/F, Sibling Incest, yeah idk either bud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbi_Lovers/pseuds/Lesbi_Lovers
Summary: so it was all "hi im ur sister nice to meet u" one second and then "im moving in with you" the next like??? tf long lost sisters thats bullshit i s2g i am being conned





	

ok SO

dear diary today i met my long lost twin sister

also i decided to start keeping a diary bc diar ~~ys~~ ies are cool and cute and stereotypical

so ya her name is rose and she and i have the same hair color and otherwise shes 1000% hotter which is saying A LOT bc i consider myself quite hot 

hot new sister shows up at my door and my apparently adoptive mom is all "hell yeah you can live with us rox has some room in her room right hon???"

 ~~idk rox might have some room on her bed~~ coughcough moving on

rose has some hella cool eyes theyre like lavender and they can make anyones heart flutter if she glances at u and @me calm ur gay ass down u r related

we played new super mario bros together for a couple hours and i kicked her ass at it and then we ate a family dinner which was awful but rose seemed to enjoy it. turns out bio mom is a bag of dicks so she ran away as soon as she heard about me being existy and shit i was really touched by that by the way


End file.
